Love Blossom
by HopingJei
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak di duga antara seorang lelaki kaya raya yang angkuh dengan seorang pemuda sederhana yang bekerja di sebuah toko bunga di pinggiran kota. / PAIR AKAFURI SLIGHT KIKASA AND KAGAKURO / IT'S YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! / THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T or M for the language (?)**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01**

Hujan dari semalam baru saja berhenti pagi ini. Menyisakan banyak genangan cukup besar di sepanjang jalan dan gang-gang sempit di Tokyo. Membuat sebagian besar pejalan kaki harus behati-hati jika tidak ingin terkena cipratan dari genangan air yang sudah bercampur tanah itu. Atau paling tidak cobalah untuk tidak berjalan di dekat genangan air karena kalau tidak, bisa-bisa celana, sepatu, bahkan sekujur tubuhmu yang akan menjadi korban.

SPLASH

"Sial..."

Sebuah mobil melintas. Tak mempedulikan jika seseorang telah menjadi korban ban mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Sang korban pun hanya bisa menatap datar mobil yang barusan melintas tanpa tahu etika jika mereka harus menghormati pejalan kaki. Ya setidaknya itulah hal yang sudah seharusnya di lakukan bukan? Menghela napasnya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk tidak menyumpah serapahi mobil berwarna hitam tadi, pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat kerjanya yang letaknya sudah tak jauh lagi.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit dari stasiun, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah toko bunga dengan tulisan _**'un coin de soleil'**_ ' di depan pintu masuknya. Dan dengan segera membuka pintu toko bunga itu, menyebabkan dentingan lonceng terdengar dengan apiknya.

KLINING

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya ban─ Ya ampun Furihata! Ada apa dengan bajumu?"

"Seseorang dengan mobil hitam yamg melakukannya. Mungkin dia baru lulus belajar mengemudi dan mendapatkan surat izinnya." Ucap Furihata ketus.

Kekehannya halus pun terdengar menyahuti perkataan pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Furihata tadi.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Ucapnya pada Furihata. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke belakang sebentar untuk mengambilkanmu pakaian ganti. Jika ada pelanggan tolong kau yang layani dulu."

"Baik, Kasamatsu-san." Jawab Furihata dengan wajah yang masih masam akibat kekesalannya.

Ya, Furihata masih kesal. Jujur saja kalau ia ingin membalas perbuatan si pelaku tersebut. Seenaknya saja menciprati seluruh tubuhnya mentang-mentang ia mengendarai mobil mahal yang harganya tentu saja tak sebanding dengan penghasilan Furihata tiap bulannya.

"Masih kesal?" Pemuda lainnya yang terlihat seumuran dengannya ikut bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku masih ke─" Ada jeda di antara ucapan Furihata ketika menyadari jika ada orang lain selain dirinya di toko itu. "Ku-kuroko?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" Jeritnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru muda itu hanya tersenyum. Sudah biasa menerima reaksi orang terhadap dirinya yang kehadirannya kadang tak di sadari. "Sudah sejak awal aku di sini Furihata-kun." Ucapnya sambil masih mengerjakan sebuah rangkaian bunga dengan telaten.

"A-ah, begitu rupanya. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Furihata, ini pakailah. Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Kau akan terkena flu jika tidak segera menggantinya." Perintah pemuda bernama Kasamatsu yang baru saja kembali setelah mengambilkan kemeja putih miliknya untuk di pinjamkan pada Furihata sebagai pengganti bajunya.

"Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-san. Aku permisi sebentar." Furihata mengambil kemeja itu sebelum dirinya berlalu dan pergi ke ruang ganti bagi pegawai yang bekerja di toko bunga itu.

Kasamatsu tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah menganggap dua pegawai yang bekerja di toko bunga sederhananya ini sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mengingat dirinya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Kuroko dan Furihata. Jadi tentu saja Kasamatsu tidak akan tinggal diam melihat Furihata yang tubuhnya basah seperti tadi.

"Kasamatsu-san, rangkaian bunga ini sudah selesai." Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih di sertai dengan _baby's breath_ di sekelilingnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Letakan saja dulu di meja. Setelah ini aku akan menyerahkannya pada Furihata untuk segera di antarkannya."

Baru saja Kasamatsu hendak mendatangi Furihata untuk mengeceknya apa sudah selesai berganti baju atau belum, Furihata sudah lebih dulu muncul dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan bagian depan toko dengan bagian belakang toko yang di gunakan sebagai tempat ganti juga istirahat para pegawai.

"Kasamatsu-san aku pinjam baju ini dulu ya? Nanti akan aku cuci di rumah." Furihata berucap pada Kasamatsu yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, Furihata bisakah kau antarkan rangkaian bunga itu ke alamat yang sudah tertulis di kertas ini?" Tanya Kasamatsu seraya menunjuk bunga hasil rangkaian Kuroko tadi serta menyerahkan secarik kertas berhiaskan tinta hitam.

Furihata membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas itu. Kemudian dirinya mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku, Kasamatsu-san." Furihata langsung mengambil rangkaian bunga beserta kertas berisikan alamat yang di tuju. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu depan toko. Namun berhenti setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Furihata?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

Furihata menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Ano, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku tidak membawa sepeda karena rantai sepedaku lepas. Jadi bagaima─"

"Pakai saja sepeda milikku, Furihata-kun." Ucap Kuroko memotong perkataan Furihata.

"Huwaa! Kuroko kau mengagetkanku saja!" Furihata kembali terkejut ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Furihata-kun. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"I-iya. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Kuroko, Kasamatsu-san!" Pamit Furihata seraya bergegas keluar toko dan menaiki sepeda biru dengan garis hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan etalase toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata mengayuh sepedanya dengan napas tak beraturan. Salahkan saja pada si pemilik rumah yang memilih tinggal di tempat dengan jalanan mendaki cukup banyak─hingga membuat baju Furihata basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Ah, rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Furihata menyerah. Akhirnya ia memilih menuntun sepedanya ketimbang mengayuhnya. Membuat kakinya sakit setengah mati saja. Terus-menerus mengayuh sepeda di siang hari begini memang membutuhkan tenaga berlebih. Apalagi jika cuacanya sedang terik. Mungkin kakimu bisa saja terasa lemas hingga kau tak dapat lagi berjalan.

"Aku berhenti dulu saja. Bisa benar-benar mati kalau terus melanjutkan." Furihata berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan sepi yang bahkan tak di lalui kendaraan sejak tadi dirinya masih mengayuh sepedanya. Furihata pun memarkirkan sepedanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah sepedanya. Sesekali dirinya telihat memijat kakinya yang sudah kehilangan tenaga itu. Dan akan terus berlangsung kalau saja dirinya tak di kejutkan dengan mobil yang melaju tepat kearahnya.

"HUWAAAA!"

CKIIIIIIT

BRAK

Suara benturan keras terdengar, membuat Furihata harus menutup kedua telinganya. Sepasang matanya tertutup rapat, mungkin reflek akibat keterkejutan dirinya mendengar suara dari benturan tadi. Memberanikan dirinya, Furihata mencoba membuka sebelah matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat apa yang telah di tabrak mobil tadi hingga membuat suara sekeras itu.

Sepeda milik Kuroko dan juga rangkaian bunga yang ada di keranjangnya.

Di saat pikiran Furihata tengah berkecambuk tentang bagaimana dirinya harus mengganti sepeda Kuroko dan rangkaian bunga pesanan yang belum ia antarkan, si pemilik mobil dengan santainya keluar dari balik pintu kemudi. Sedikit memperbaiki pakaiannya entah dengan maksud apa. Furihata yang melihatnya dengan segera berdiri untuk menghampiri si pemilik mobil. Meminta agar dirinya bertanggung jawab.

"Hei, kau!"

Lelaki dengan rambut merah itu menoleh. "Apa?"

Furihata bersumpah jika lelaki berkepala merah itu barusan menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "K-kau harus mengganti sepedaku! Dan juga rangkaian bunga yang sudah kau hancurkan itu!"

Mendengar perkataan Furihata, lelaki tadi menyeringai. "Aku harus mengganti sepedamu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"M-memangnya kenapa? Wajar kan kalau aku meminta ganti pada orang yang sudah menabrak sepedaku. Lagipula tadi kau juga nyaris menabrakku!"

"Dengar ya, mobilku jadi rusak begitu karena sepedamu yang terparkir di sana. Jadi harusnya aku yang meminta ganti rugi."

"Hah?! Kau sudah gila ya?!" Jerit Furihata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Jelas-jelas kau yang salah! Siapa suruh melaju di jalanan sepi begini?! Kau kira ini jalan nenek moyangmu?!"

"Ini memang jalan milik mendiang kakekku."

"Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku ini bukan makhluk rendahan sepertimu yang suka berbohong."

"A-apa?! Kau ini benar-benar! Argh!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Furihata. Dengan kesal dirinya mulai menendangi ban dari mobil berwarna hitam itu. Mobil yang rasanya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya─

─mobil yang mencipratinya tadi pagi.

Ketika menyadarinya, kekesalan Furihata bertambah. Jadilah dirinya juga menendang bagian mobil yang kini terlihat penyok akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang menendang mobilmu, sialan! Dasar orang sialan tak tahu diri! Sudah tadi pagi seenaknya menciprati bajuku dengan lumpur dan sekarang kau menghancurkan sepeda milik temanku! Mati saja kau!" Furihata berteriak kesal, jari tangannya menujuk-nunjuk wajah si merah.

Si merah hanya menatap Furihata datar. Kemudian menarik tangan Furihata yang tadi sudah dengan lancangnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Kali ini dengarkan aku dengan benar ya. Aku tidak mau mengganti sepeda busukmu itu. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak meminta ganti rugi. Jadi sekarang pergilah dan jadi anak baik."

"K-kau.."

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengganti sepedam─

PLAK

"DASAR KURANG AJAR! KAU KIRA ORANG KAYA SEPERTIMU BISA APA?! KAU HANYA BISA MEMPERBUDAK DAN MERENDAHKAN ORANG LAIN! DASAR MAKHLUK RENDAH! TAK BERPERASAAN! IBLIS! TAK PANTAS HIDUP! CEPATLAH MATI!"

Furihata melepaskan tangannya yang masih tergenggam oleh si merah dengan paksa. Kemudian ia langsung berlari tanpa mengingat akan sepedanya serta rangakain bunga tak berbentuk yang terabaikan. Dirinya sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang dia inginkan hanya cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki sialan tadi.

"Brengsek.." Desis Furihata.

Di sisi lain, si merah tengah memegangi pipinya yang terlihat memerah. Dengan senyum tercetak di wajah tampannya, ia berucap.

"Menarik. Mungkin aku akan bermain lagi dengannya nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

… **lagi-lagi ngetik FF** _ **absurd**_ **bin gaje beginian –" Ini FF pertama Jei dengan AkaFuri sebagai** _ **main pair**_ **nya, jadi kalau masih agak aneh dan kurang greget harap di maafkan ._.v Dan karena ini FF AkaFuri perdana, jadilah Jei memutuskan di** _ **chapter**_ **ini sebagai** _ **chapter**_ **uji coba (?) Kalau banyak respon positif dari para** _ **readers**_ **, Jei bakal usahakan apdet FF ini secepatnya. Jadi mohon ripiunya ya para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian ~ Cukup sekian bacotannya, baibai ^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02**

Furihata menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dirinya menyadari jika kakinya terasa sudah sangat lelah. Lagipula ia sudah berlari cukup jauh hingga kini dirinya sudah berada di jalanan yang terlihat lebih ramai ketimbang jalanan yang tadi di laluinya ketika akan mengantarkan rangkaian bunga. Melihat sebuah halte, Furihata memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sana, seraya berharap adanya bis yang lewat.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Furihata. Menopang dagunya dengan sebalah tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya, pemuda itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan menjelaskan soal sepeda milik Kuroko serta rangkaian bunga yang telah rusak tadi. Bodohnya Furihata malah melarikan diri. Membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pecundang. Sebenarnya dia sudah berniat meminta ganti rugi pada lelaki berambut merah tadi apa pun yang terjadi. Tapi anehnya ia malah melarikan diri sepeti ini. Takutkah dia pada lelaki tadi? Yah, itu mungkin saja. Karena seingat Furihata, lelaki berambut merah itu memiliki aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat. Cukup sebenarnya untuk membuatnya melarikan diri seketika kalau saja dirinya tidak di buat kesal dengan kenyataan lelaki tadi telah merusak sepeda pinjamannya, nyaris menabraknya dan juga membuatnya harus merasakan 'mandi' dengan air berlumpur. Tapi kemana hilangnya keberanian yang ia gunakan untuk menampar lelaki tadi? Mungkin sudah menguap, lagipula tadi kan cuaca cukup panas.

"Harusnya aku meminta ganti rugi dua kali lipat. Toh dia orang kaya." Dengus Furihata, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

Terlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya, Furihata tak menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"Ah, Furihatacchi!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Furihata menoleh kearah sumber suara, hanya untuk menemukan pemuda bersurai pirang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kise?"

"Hehe, aku senang kau masih mengingatku-ssu."

Furihata memutar kedua bola mataya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa kalau dulu Kise hampir setiap harinya datang ke toko bunga tempatnya bekerja untuk melakukan proses pendekatan dengan pemilik tokonya? Betapa Furihata harus menahan tawanya melihat Kise yang tidak mengenal kata 'menyerah' meski sudah berkali-kali di tolak oleh Kasamatsu. Dengan alasan Kasamatsu tidak ingin memiliki hubungan percintaan dengan seorang model karena itu terlalu merepotkan. Sampai pada suatu hari mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih─entah apa yang membuat pemilik toko bunga itu berubah pikiran, Furihata juga tidak tahu. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, Furihata kembali melirik kearah Kise.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa pada orang yang sukses mendapatkan hati Kasamatsu-san. Karena kalau aku lupa, berarti aku sudah melupakan satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia yang ada." Candanya.

Kise tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa saja Furihatacchi. Aku jadi malu." Kise menggaruk sebelah pipinya seraya menampakkan cengiran di pun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa Furihatacchi di tempat ini? Aku kira kau masih ada jam kerja di toko Yukiocchi." Tanya Kise tiba-tiba, membuat senyum Furihata kembali menghilang.

"A-aku baru saja mengantarkan rangkaian bunga pesanan pelanggan kami." Jawabnya.

Kise kemudian ber 'oooh' ria, sebelum kembali bertanya. "Lalu kenapa menunggu di halte ini? Bukannya Furihatacchi biasa menggunakan sepeda?"

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya."S-sepedeku rusak di tabrak orang." Bisiknya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya-ssu."

Furihata menghela napasnya dalam-dalam."Sepedaku rusak di tabrak orang."

"HEEEE?! LALU BAGAIMANA? SEPEDANYA TIDAK APA-APAKAN?"

Furihata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa kata Kise barusan? Sepedanya tidak apa-apa? Dasar tidak sopan.

"Sepedanya rusak parah. Dan aku meninggalkannya."

"Eeeh? Pantas saja Furihatacchi menunggu di halte." Gumam Kise pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu ikut denganku saja. Sekalian aku ingin melepas rindu pada Yukiocchi-ssu."

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Furihata langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Kise. Setelahnya terdengarlah suara mobil yang melaju di jalanan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua orang di dalam mobil _sport_ merah milik Kise. Terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun tak ingin di anggap sombong, Furihata akhirnya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Kise." Panggil Furihata dan Kise hanya melirik sebentar saat dirinya di panggil─ia tak ingin menoleh karena sedang menyetir. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mengunjungi Kasamatsu-san? Tumben sekali."

Kise tersenyum ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut. Dengan segera dirinya menjawab."Aku sedang ada lamaku semasa SMP mengajakku untuk bekerja sama dengannya dalam membangun sebuah C _afe & Restaurant_. Dia bilang hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dirinya selama mengurus perusahaan keluarganya." Jelas Kise.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Pantas saja."

"Hehe, dan sebenarnya tadi aku baru saja kembali dari rumahnya untuk mengantarkan beberapa foto bangunan yang rencananya akan ia beli."

Furihata hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon, terlalu bingung harus berkata apa. Setelahnya suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang ingin membuka pembicaraan lagi. Mereka berdua memilih untuk hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tak berniat untuk saling mengganggu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Toko bunga dengan nama _ **'un coin de soleil'**_ mulai tampak sepi karena satu persatu pelanggan yang tadi sempat memenuhi toko kecil itu pergi dengan membawa bunga pesanan mereka. Kini hanya tersisa seorang pelanggan wanita yang memesan bunga matahari.

"Kuroko, ini 10 tangkai bunga matahari pesanan Nyonya tadi." Sang pemilik toko, Kasamatsu Yukio, meletakkan 10 tangkai matahari yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempat stok bunga di bagian belakang tokonya. Kuroko tersenyum, dengan cekatan langsung membungkus kesepuluh tangkai bunga tersebut untuk di serahkan pada seorang wanita di depannya.

"Ini bunga pesanan anda, kasih sudah mau membeli bunga di toko kami." Kuroko membungkukan badannya, bermaksud menunjukkan rasa terima kasih pada pelanggannya.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum, senang dengan sikap ramah pegawai toko bunga yang sebenarnya baru sekali ini di kunjunginya."Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau sungguh baik anak muda." Ucapnya seraya balas membungkuk, sebelum melenggang pergi dari toko itu.

Selesai dengan pelanggan terakhir mereka, Kuroko dan Kasamatsu pun memilih untuk beristirahat, meregangkan otot tangan mereka yang terasa sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama bekerja. Dirasa cukup, Kasamatsu kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan jam dinding yang terpajang manis tepat di atas pintu masuk toko miliknya.

"Hei, Kuroko. Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu lama?" Tanya Kasamatsu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko melirik kearah jam dinding tokonya, melihat kalau waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 siang. Terlalu lama jika hanya untuk mengirimkan sebuah rangkaian bunga.

"Kasamatsu-san benar. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan Furihata-kun belum kembali."

"Hah…Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Kasamatsu berucap dengan nada cemas.

Kuroko tersenyum pada Kasamatsu, berusaha menenangkannya. "Meskipun kadang Furihata-kun ceroboh tapi Furihata-kun bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Jadi Kasamatsu-san tidak perlu cemas."

"Yah, aku rasa kau benar Kuroko." Kasamatsu berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki, bermaksud untuk membereskan sekumpulan tangkai bunga yang tadi tak terpakai. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara telepon bordering.

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

Kasamatsu berbalik badan, berpesan pada Kuroko untuk membereskan semua tangkai bunga yang masih berserakan dan setelahnya menghilang di balik pintu untuk mengangkat telepon yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti berdering itu.

Seperginya Kasamatsu, Kuroko langsung membereskan semuanya. Takut jika dirinya menunda-nunda akan kena omel dari Kasamatsu. Asik dengan urusan membereskan tokonya, Kuroko tak menyadari jika ada dua orang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko. Cukup lama hingga salah seorang dari mereka terdorong masuk oleh seorang yang lainnya.

KLINING

"Aduh! Kau kan tidak perlu mendorongku, Kise!"

"Habisnya Furihatacchi lama sekali. Aku kan jadi gemas-ssu."

Kuroko menoleh dengan keterkejutan di wajahnya ketika mendengar dua suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tersenyum setelahnya karena mengetahuinya dugaannya benar.

"Furihata-kun, okaeri." Ucapnya. "Dan selamat datang, Kise-kun. Lama tak bertemu."

Furihata menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Kuroko. "Ta-tadaima."

"Hm? Ada apa Furihata-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertanya pada Kise yang hanya menyengir.

"Umm..Sebenarnya tadi terjadi sedikit kecelakaan. Benar kan, Furihatacchi?"

"Eh? Kecelakaan bagaimana? Furihata-kun baik-baik saja kan?" Kuroko panik. Agak kaget mendengar kata kecelakaan dari Kise.

Furihata mengangkat wajahnya, masih agak takut untuk menatap Kuroko. "Ta-tadi saat aku mengantar rangaian bunga, aku kelelahan karena rumahnya terlalu jauh. Jadilah aku duduk di pinggir jalan. Awalnya aku kira tidak apa-apa karena jalanan sangat sepi waktu itu." Furihata berhenti berbicara, mengambil napas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Ta-tapi tiba-tiba ada mobil melaju kearahku. Mobil yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi menciprati bajuku. Aku berhasil mengindar, ta-tapi sepedamu dan bu-bunganya ha-han─"

BRAK

"Kuroko! Pimpinan Perusahaan Akashi baru saja menelpon, ia bilang sangat berterima kasih dan puas dengan rangkaian bunga yang di pesannya! Dan besok lusa ia membutuhkan 100 mawar merah yang harus di kirimkan kerumahnya!" Kasamatsu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu, membuat tiga pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Kaget dan bingung menjadi satu.

"Ka-kasamatsu-san.."

Kasamatsu menatap Furihata seraya tersenyum dan menghampirinya. "Ada apa Furihata? Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang?"

Alis Furihata terangkat. "Ke-kenapa aku harus senang? A-aku bahkan sudah menghancurkan sepeda milik Kuroko serta rangkaian bunga yang harusnya aku antarkan. Bodohnya aku juga meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab sedikit pun. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada Kasamatsu-san, bukannya merasa senang." Jelas Furihata.

"Eh? Tapi barusan orang yang memesan bunga yang kau antarkan tadi menelpon dan bilang kalau dia sangat puas dengan bunganya. Dia bahkan memesan 100 tangkai mawar di sini lagi."

Furihata menatap Kasamatsu tidak percaya. "A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan aku belum mengantarkannya sampai tujuan. Bagaimana mungkin?"

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahu Furihata. "Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan-ssu, yang penting pelanggan puas kan? Jadi tidak perlu bersedih lagi Furihatacchi."

"Ta-tapi sepedanya.."

"Tenang saja Furihata-kun. Soal sepeda tidak usah di pikirkan. Karena sebenarnya Kagami-kun bilang kalau mulai sekarang dia yang akan mengantar-jemputku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan akan lebih sehat jika naik sepeda. Tapi kalau sepedaku tidak ada, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menolak tawaran Kagami-kun." Kuroko berujar dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Heee? Kenapa wajah Kurokocchi memerah begitu? Aku yakin pasti Kagamicchi ada maksud lain makanya dia rela mengantar-jemput Kurokocchi. Pasti agar lebih mudah di ajak mampir ke rumah Kagamicchi dan melakukan se─itte!" Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala si pirang, yang tentu saja di lakukan oleh kekasih sadis manisnya itu.

"Berani kau melanjutkannya, kutendang kau."

"Huwaaa, maafkan aku-ssu! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi!" Kise menghambur ke pelukan Kasamatsu dengan dramatis. Menangis tersedu-sedu yang tentu saja hanya pura-pura agar sang kekasih mengasihaninya.

"Hentikan akting bodohmu. Kau membuatku kesal."

"HEEEE?! YUKIOCCHI TEGA SEKALI-SSU!"

Furihata tertawa melihat drama kehidupan di depannya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Sudah lama mereka berdua tidak melihat adegan kekerasan namun penuh cinta itu. Dan di hari itu, toko bunga yang biasanya akan tutup pada pukul 6 sore memilih untuk tutup lebih awal. Dengan alasan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berhubung ada Kise di sana, Kasamatsu member tahu Kuroko untuk sekalian saja mengajak Kagami datang ke tokonya. Hitung-hitung bisa mendapat makanan tambahan jika Kagami datang─karena biasanya Kagami akan datang dengan membawa makanan berporsi besar jika Kasamatsu mengundangnya ke toko. Jadilah toko bunga kecil itu ramai dengan adanya orang tambahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata menguap, menandakan dirinya sudah mengantuk. Benar saja dia mengantuk, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Cukup larut untuk dirinya yang biasanya sudah tidur pukul 9 malam. Salahkan saja Kagami dan Kise yang tak bisa berhenti bercerita. Dan sekarang berkat mereka berdua, Furihata harus merasakan dinginnya malam karena harus berjalan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya Furihata tidak harus merasakan dingin begini, karena tadi Kise dan Kagami sempat menawarinya tumpangan. Tapi karena tidak mau merepotkan, di tolaklah semua tawaran itu. Dasar Furihata sok kuat. Padahal dirinya mau saja ikut, tapi dia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk. Ya, itulah alasan sebenarnya Furihata menolak tawaran Kise dan Kagami. Sudah dirinya jomblo, lalu jadi obat nyamuk pula. Furihata berani bertaruh kalau dirinya sedang bersama sepasang kekasih di satu mobil yang sama, pasti hanya akan di suguhkan tontonan mesra yang membuatnya sakit mata.

Kembali menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Furihata makin mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai dan menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah sepeda terparkir di depan pintu apartemennya. Bukan, itu bukan sepeda miliknya. Karena seingatnya ia menaruh sepedanya di dalam dan juga sejak kapan dirinya menghias sepedanya sendiri dengan mawar di mana-mana? Ini jelas bukan sepedanya.

Berniat menyingkirkan sepeda itu karena menghalangi akses masuknya, Furihata malah menjatuhkan secarik kertas yang ternyata terselip di sepedanya. Karena penasaran, Furihata memungutnya. Dan betapa dirinya hendak menendang pintu apartemennya sendiri─jika saja tak ingat kalau ini sudah malam dan hanya akan membuat keributan saja. Bagaimana tidak? Di kertas itu tertulis nama pengirim dari sepeda ini. Yang tak lain adalah orang yang Furihata sama sekali tidak berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

 _Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata pemuda payah sepertimu yang akan mengirimkan rangkaian bunga pesananku. Terlebih kau dengan bodohnya meninggalkan sepedamu begitu saja. Benar-benar ceroboh, membuatku gemas saja. Tapi tetap saja karena aku ini lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat mengasihani orang sepertimu, jadilah aku mengganti sepeda bututmu dengan sepeda yang mahal ini. Jadi kau bisa kembali mengantar bunga seperti biasa. Dan jangan lupa kau harus mengantar pesanan 100 mawarku lagi lusa nanti. Akan kutunggu kau di rumahku. Jangan sampai sepedamu tertabrak lagi atau aku akan sangat marah._

 _Iblis Merah_

 _Akashi Seijuro_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini di buat fyuuuh ~ Dan Jei berterima kasih sekali pada para** _ **readers**_ **yang kemaren sudah memberikan respon positif pada FF Jei ini /bow/ Tapi kemungkinan besar untuk saat ini Jei cuma bisa mempost chapter 2 ini dulu karena dalam 2 minggu ke depan Jei bakal menghadapi UKK :') (Berkat sekolah Jei yang entah kerajinan atau bagaimana jadilah Jei harus ulangan selama 12 hari) Tapi Jei janji, setelah UKK pasti Jei bakal langsung apdet ini FFnya :3**

 **Terakhir Jei akan membalas ripiu dari** _ **readers**_ **yang sudah berbaik hati mau meninggalkan jejaknya di FF Jei ^o^**

 **Hana Ma-chan : Iya ini sudah lanjut kok ^o^)b Semoga memuaskan ya :3**

 **Miharu348 : Sip. Ini udah lanjut ya ^w^)b**

 **Neriyura : Wahaha, saya juga Akashi yang rada najong gitu. Kesannya ngegemesin gimana gitu (?) /di gunting/ Oke ini saya sudah membawa lanjutannya. Semoga suka ya :D**

 **CA Moccachino : Ahaha, makasih banyak buat masukannya yang kemaren. Saya merasa senang karena masih ada yang mau benar-benar memperhatikan FF perdana AkaFuri saya ini kkk xD Dan memang benar saya sendiri merasa kalau masih ada yang kurang di** _ **chapter**_ **sebelumnya –"v Tapi saya sendiri tidak tahu di bagian mana kekurangannya /di gampar/ Ya tapi semoga ke depannya ceritanya akan menjadi jelas. Doakan saja wakakak**

 **Ryuki-chan : Hewlooo, Ryuki-chan ^o^)/ Jei di sini ~ Salam kenal ya {} Ahaha, iya kemaren Furi habis dapat bimbingan konseling dari saya makanya dia jadi berani menampar Akashi /senyum nista/ Iya, ini sudah di apdet. Selamat membaca {}**

 **Cherry Raven Fyan** **: IYAAA INI UDAH DI APDET YAK NAK (?) ^w^)/ DI SINI UDAH MULAI JEI SELIPKAN KIKASA DAN SEDIKIT KAGAKURO WKWK SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

 **Anri : Haha, iya nama toko bunganya memang saya ambil dari salah satu manga yaoi yang pernah saya baca xD (Tapi saya sudah lupa judulnya -,-)**

 **Akasuna no Zaa-chan : INI TBC KOK JADI TENANG SAJA XD ADUH BISA AJA NIH MUJINYA TAPI MAKASIH BANYAK LOH :3 Iya namanya juga Akashi jadi kudu rada rese dulu di awal. Lagian dia belum bertobat jadi ya gitu (?)**

 **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** **: Furi sudah jadi pemberani sejak berguru dengan saya xD Akashi bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan saya /di tebas/**

 **RisaSano** **; Ini sudah di apdet yaaa x3**

 **Oke, sekian bacotan saya. Bhay bhay! ^3^)/ #tebarposterakafuri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Angin pun bertiup tak terlalu kencang, namun cukup menyejukkan. Cuaca yang benar-benar cocok untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Dan itu merupakan rencana Furihata kalau saja kepalanya tak terasa pusing sekarang.

"Agh..." Furihata mengerang ketika baru mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur seraya memegangi kepala sebelah kanannya yang terasa sangat menyiksa. Mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala, dirinya malah terhuyung, membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Furihata menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ini akibat dirinya tidur terlalu larut semalam. Ya, semalam bukannya langsung tidur sehabis membereskan sepeda dari lelaki bernama Akashi itu-dan mandi tentunya-dirinya masih harus terjaga hingga pukul 2 malam. Kenapa? Oh, tanyakan saja pada pemuda lain yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur Furihata.

Melihatnya tertidur tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya membuat Furihata merasa iri. Dirinya bahkan susah tidur karena pemuda berambut biru tua itu mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Tak lupa air liur yang mengalir bagaikan sungai kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Aomine Daiki. Nama pemuda berambut biru tua yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Merupakan sepupu Furihata yang tiba-tiba menelpon Furihata tepat saat dirinya akan merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Memintanya untuk menjemputnya di stasiun karena Aomine bilang dirinya terlalu malas mengeluarkan uangnya untuk naik taksi. Yang di sahuti Furihata dengan, 'Kalau begitu jalan kaki saja!' Aomine yang berkeras minta di jemput pun membalas, 'Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau mau sepupumu yang tampan ini di culik oleh berandalan?'

Demi Tuhan, Furihata nyaris melempar ponselnya ketika mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu. Diculik katanya? Mana ada orang yang mau menculik pemuda berotot dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata serta berkulit gelap layaknya berandal sungguhan begitu. Meskipun pada akhirnya Furihata menurut juga dan dengan sangat terpaksa menggunakan sepeda pemberian Akashi untuk menjemput sepupu tak punya otaknya itu.

Setelah Furihata menjemput Aomine di stasiun jangan pikir dirinya bisa langsung beristirahat. Aomine dengan seenaknya kembali menyuruh Furihata untuk membuatkannya makanan. Ia mengaku belum makan dari pagi dan perutnya benar-benar menyiksanya. Furihata yang mendengarnya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan 'Yang benar saja', yang tentu saja di abaikan oleh Aomine.

Furihata yang entah terlau baik atau bagaimana, dengan sabar membuatkan makanan untuk Aomine. Meskipun hanya membuatkannya ramen instan. Aomine yang memang sudah kelaparan pun memakan ramen instan itu dengan lahap, tanpa menyisakan apapun. Kemudian bersendawa seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi itu.

"Kau memang benar-benar malaikat penyelamatku, Furi."

Furihata melirik Aomine, dirinya kini sedang membereskan cup ramen instan yang baru saja di makan oleh Aomine. "Tak usah basa-basi begitu. Ada apa kau kemari? Tumben sekali."

Aomine terkekeh. "Heee, jangan berpikiran buruk begitu. Aku hanya merindukan sepupuku yang manis ini kok. Lagipula aku berpikir kalau kau pasti kesepian karena memilih tinggal sendiri di luar kota sejak kau lulus kuliah."

Furihata menatap Aomine agak lama, masih tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak kesepian. Ini sudah keputusanku untuk hidup sendiri karena aku ingin hidup mandiri."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ke sini karena aku merindukanmu."

"Kau merindukanku? Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan selalu menjahiliku dari dulu." Furihata mendengus sebal.

Aomine tertawa sangat keras. Ia benar-benar senang menjahili sepupu manisnya ini. "Itu tandanya aku menyanyangimu."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur. Besok aku harus kerja." Furihata berlalu. Dirinya beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya yang sudah menanti untuk segera ia masuki.

Melihat Furihata pergi, Aomine pun mengikutinya. "Kerja? Aku ikut ya?"

Furihata menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan badannya dan agak mendongak untuk menatap Aomine. "Tidak boleh. Kau jaga rumah saja."

"Ah, merepotkan sekali. Pasti membosankan kalau seharian aku berada di sini."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Kau sedang _bad mood_ ya? Cerita saja padaku, aku pasti bisa membantu."

Furihata menatap Aomine takjub. Sebodoh apa sepupunya ini? Dirinya _bad mood_ begini memang salah siapa? Dasar otak bebal.

"Aku mau tidur saja. Selamat malam."

Furihata langsung masuk ke kamar, tak menyadari Aomine yang masih mengekor di belakangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Aomine sudah lebih dulu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Furihata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu masuk!" Furihata berteriak histeris pada Aomine.

Aomine melirik Furihata, dirinya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya dan enggan membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Furihata.

"Ini sudah malam, Furi. Kau bilang kau harus bekerja kan besok? Nah, ayo tidur bersamaku di sini. Tidak masalah kan kalau kita saling berbagi?" Aomine menyeringai, membuat Furihata merinding.

"K-kalau begitu bergeserlah!"

Aomine pun menuruti ucapan Furihata, menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Furihata. Furihata merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Aomine yang memunggunginya, namun masih menyisakan ruang agar tubuh mereka tak bersentuhan. Meskipun mereka berdua sepupu dan juga sesama laki-laki, tetap saja Furihata tak terbiasa tidur berdua dengan orang lain di tempat tidur yang sama.

"Selamat malam, Furi."

"Ma-malam."

Furihata kemudian menarik selimut sebatas hidungnya, mencoba untuk memejakan kedua matanya. Kelopak matanya pun lama-kelamaan terasa berat. Hampir tertutup kalau saja Aomine tidak mendengkur dengan kerasnya.

"Sial..."

Inilah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa Furihata tidak suka jika ia harus tidur dengan orang lain di satu ranjang yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam, dirinya pun mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dengan memijitnya perlahan. Ia rasa ia akan memberi tahu Kasamatsu jika dirinya akan datang terlambat hari ini.

Furihata berdiri namun masih agak sempoyongan, berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil ponselnya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada jam yang ada di ponselnya.

'Masih jam 8 kurang rupanya. Masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum toko buka.' Batin Furihata.

Kemudian terlihat jarinya mengetik sebuah pesan untuk di kirimkan pada Kasamatsu. Setelahnya kembali meletakan ponselnya di tempat semula. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar, tanda adanya pesan masuk yang Furihata yakini berasal dari Kasamatsu. Dengan segera Furihata mengambil ponselnya lalu membacanya.

'Baiklah. Segeralah minum obat dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau sakitnya makin parah, beristirahatlah di rumah seharian ini.'

Furihata tersenyum. Kasamatsu benar-benar sangat baik. Tapi Furihata tidak boleh tidak bekerja hari ini. Karena Furihata tidak mau berada di rumah dengan sepupu birunya. Percuma saja jika dirinya berada rumah kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya akan di suruh-suruh oleh Aomine. Bukannya cepat sembuh, mungkin malah akan bertambah parah.

Furihata kemudian merebahkan dirinya, berharap rasa pusing di kepalanya segera hilang. Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali tidur meski hanya sebentar. Paling tidak 15 menit sudah cukup, pikirnya. Tidak nyaman dengan posisinya, Furihata memiringkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri, tepat menghadap kearah Aomine. Mengabaikan wajah dengan liur sepupunya itu, Furihata memejamkan matanya lagi. Namun mata itu kembali terbuka ketika ia merasakan sentilan di hidungnya.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Aku kira kau harus bekerja pagi ini."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Furihata. Mengambil bantal untuk ia gunakan menutup wajahnya.

"Diamlah. Kepalaku pusing, jadi aku bilang pada pemilik tokoku kalau aku akan datang terlambat."

Aomine mengangguk, meski Furihata tak dapat melihatnya.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Belum. Aku terlalu pusing untuk berjalan." Jawab Furihata di iringi dengan dengusan.

Setelahnya tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya pergerakan kecil dari sebelah Furihata.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obatnya. Kau taruh di mana?" Tanya Aomine yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur Furihata.

Furihata berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat di mana dirinya menyimpan obat sakit kepalanya.

"Di lemari dapurku. Tepat di sebelah lemari aku menyimpan ramen semalam."

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Aomine melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mengambilkan obat bagi Furihata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 1 jam berlalu sejak Furihata meminum obat sakit kepala dan tertidur pulas seperti ini. Sedangkan Aomine terlihat tengah duduk di sofa yang terletak di kamar Furihata seraya membaca majalah dewasa yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Aomine meregangkan badannya. Agak kaku karena terus berada di posisi yang sama selama hampir 1 jam.

"Hah...sampai kapan dia akan tertidur begini? Padahal perutku sudah lapar sekali." Gumam Aomine seraya memperhatikan Furihata. "Kalau begini aku bisa mati kelaparan." Aomine membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, kembali mengambil majalah dewasa yang tergeletak di lantai dan membacanya. Berpikir kalau itu akan membuatnya melupakan rasa laparnya─

KRUYUUUK

─Atau mungkin tidak.

"Kalau kau lapar bilang saja. Tidak perlu menahan diri begitu."

Aomine terlonjak kaget, ternyata sepupunya sudah bangun. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Aku terbangun begitu mendengar suara perutmu. Terdengar sangat menyeramkan, jadi aku langsung bangun."

"A-apa kau sudah baikan?" Aomine bertanya, namun enggan menatap Furihata.

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku tertidur cukup lama, jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak pusing lagi." Ucap Furihata. "Kau lapar kan? Akan aku buatkan makanan, setelah itu kau jaga rumah. Aku harus pergi bekerja." Furihata berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat sebelum dirinya membuatkan makanan untuk Aomine.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Aomine berucap agak nyaring agar Furihata dapat mendengarnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan bekerja hari ini. Kemaren aku sudah merepotkan mereka, makanya hari ini aku akan menebusnya." Balas Furihata.

Aomine tak bergeming. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya berucap tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi Furihata. "Kalau begitu akan aku antar."

Furihata hendak protes, namun Aomine sudah kembali berucap.

"Jangan protes. Kau sakit kan juga gara-gara aku. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur semalam karena aku mendengkur, harusnya kau tendang saja aku."

Furihata tersenyum kecil. Ia tak mengira kalau sepupu bodohnya bisa semanis ini.

"Baiklah. Tolong antar aku ya, Daiki."

"Hn. Aku akan menunggu di dapur."

Setelahnya Aomine langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, meninggalkan suara air mengalir yang masih terdengar dari kamar mandi Furihata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sepeda baru?" Tanya Aomine yang sudah siap dengan sepeda di tangannya.

Furihata menatap datar sepeda pemberian lelaki brengsek bernama Akashi itu. Dirinya malas mengingat-ingat kejadian kemaren. "Iya. Ceritanya panjang. Dan sepeda ini pemberian orang."

"Oh, ya? Wah, baik sekali orang itu." Komentar Aomine tanpa tahu jika pemberi sepeda itu adalah orang paling tidak tahu sopan santun yang pernah Furihata temui.

"Baik? Ya, dia **baik** sekali. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika aku ceritakan." Ucap Furihata dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'baik'.

Kekehan terdengar dari Aomine. Jarang sekali melihat sepupunya berwajah masam begitu. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo naik. Kau sudah terlambat kan?"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Aomine, Furihata langsung duduk di bagian belakang sepeda. Menepuk pundak Aomine setelah menyamankan posisinya.

"Ayo, jalan."

"Iya. Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut dengan kecepatan penuh!"

Furihata tertawa pelan. Sudah lama dirinya tidak di bonceng seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan terlalu cepat, kau bisa menabrak orang." Ujar Furihata mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan. Aku ini kan pembalap, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Furihata menghela napasnya, namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Iya, bodoh." Ucapnya seraya memegangi bagian belakang jaket milik Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine menuruti perintah Furihata untuk memarkirkan sepedanya di samping tokonya. Mengikuti Furihata setelah selesai memarkirkannya.

KLINING

"Selamat pagi, Kasamatsu-san, Kuroko. Maaf aku terlambat." Furihata langsung memberi salam ketika dirinya baru memasuki toko. Kasamatsu dan Kuroko yang terlihat masih merapikan beberapa rangakian bunga pun menoleh, terlihat cemas ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat saja. Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Kau ke sini naik apa?" Kasamatsu menghujani Furihata dengan sederet pertanyaan. Dan Furihata hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kasamatsu-san. Kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi sehabis minum obat dan tidur sebentar. Aku hanya kurang tidur hehe." Furihata menyengir lebar. "Kasamatsu-san juga tidak usah khawatir. Aku ke sini di antar sepupuku."

"Ah, syukurlah." Kasamatsu bernapas lega.

"Yukiocchi, aku harus taruh di mana bunga-bunga ini?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi, membuat Kasamatsu dan Furihata menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seseorang berambut pirang yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Taruh saja di meja dekat rangkaian bunga yang masih setengah jadi itu. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya." Jawab Kasamatsu menanggapi pertanyaan Kise.

"Baik-ssu." Kise pun menaruh bunga-bunga lily putih itu di tempat yang di maksud Kasamatsu. Setelahnya tersenyum kearah Furihata. "Ah, dan selamat pagi, Furihatacchi." Sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kise." Balas Furihata. "Umm apa yang Kise lakukan di sini Kasamatsu-san? Tumben sekali. Padahal aku dengar dia sedang ada urusan dengan teman SMPnya."

Kasamatsu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, lalu melirik kearah Kise. "Ya sebenarnya tadi pagi ia menjemputku dan berniat untuk mengantarkanku. Lalu saat itu aku menerima pesan darimu. Kise yang tahu kalau kau sakit menawarkan diri akan membantuku di toko. Jadi ya kuterima saja. Toh dia terlihat sangat senang sekali."

"Tentu saja-ssu! Ini kan sama seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah menjalankan usaha mereka bersa─uhuk!" Sebelah sepatu Kasamatsu melayang. Mengenai tepat di wajah tampan Kise, membuat Kuroko dan Furihata sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang aneh-aneh, aku tending kau." Ancam Kasamatsu yang sudah berlalu ke belakang tokonya.

Kuroko dan Furihata menatap iba pada Kise. Di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihmu sendiri terasa sangat menyakitkan memang. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi entahlah, Kise bahkan terlihat cuek-cuek saja.

"Ada apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang merasa di perhatikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko sebelum kembali melanjutkan menata bunga di keranjang yang sudah ia siapkan.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa kok." Furihata berucap seraya tertawa canggung. Kemudian memilih untuk menghampiri Kuroko.

"Hei, Kuroko." Panggil Furihata.

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?"

"Anu…itu..soal sepedamu kemarin, orang yang menabrakku ternyata mengirimkan sepeda baru sebagai ganti atas dari sepedamu. Jadi aku berpikir kalau aku akan memberikan sepeda itu padamu." Jelas Furihata.

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Furihata. "Tidak perlu, Furihata-kun. Sebenarnya sudah lama Kagami-kun menyuruhku untuk membuang sepeda itu. Karena dia bilang aku selalu menolak tawarannya jika masih ada sepeda itu. Jadilah kemarin dia menyuruhku untuk tidak lagi membeli sepeda baru apapun yang terjadi."

Furihata memasang wajah datarnya. 'Dasar Kagami. Mesum juga dia.' Batin Furihata. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti sepedanya biar aku gunakan saja. Lumayanlah jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengganti rantai sepedaku."

"Benar sekali, Furihata-kun."

Setelahnya Furihata memutuskan untuk membantu Kuroko. Sesekali melirik kearah Kasamatsu dan Kise yang terlihat tengah merangkai bunga bersama. Meskipun sebenarnya Kise hanya memperhatikan wajah Kasamatsu, tanpa peduli dengan rangkaian yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, Furi." Panggil Kasamatsu.

"Ada apa, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Kau bilang kau di antar sepupumu. Lalu mana dia sekarang?"

Ah. Furihata lupa soal Aomine. Tadi dirinya langsung masuk ke tokonya tanpa memastikan Aomine mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Ta-tadi dia ada di belakangku. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia kemana."

KLINING

"Furi, tadi aku melihat sedang ada diskon makanan di seberang sana. Aku berhasil membelinya meski sangat sesak di sana. Kau mau?"

Sesosok lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut biru tua memasuki toko bunga itu. Membawa sekantung plastik berisi roti dan beberapa makanan ringan. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Furihata tanpa mempedulikan tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau!" Kise tiba-tiba berteriak. Menunjuk lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang baru saja masuk tadi.

"Apa?"

"Kau! Kau Aominecchi kan?!"

Aomine diam. Menatap datar pria berambut pirang yang masih menunjuknya itu. "Kau…siapa?"

"Ya ampun ini aku! Kise-ssu! Kita satu kelas saat SMP dulu, loh. Masa Aominecchi tidak ingat?" Tanya Kise dengan nada histeris.

"Aku tidak ingat." Aomine membuang muka, memutuskan kembali berbicara dengan Furihata.

"APAAA?! AOMINECCHI TIDAK INGAT DENGANKU?! KITA DULU SEMPAT SATU TIM BASKET, LOH! MASA TIDAK INGAT?!" Kise kembali berteriak, membuat Kasamatsu harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Diamlah, Kise!" Satu sikutan maut mengenai dada Kise. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Ha-habisnya dia itu temanku-ssu. Tapi dia bilang dia tidak mengenalku. Kan jahat sekali." Kise terisak pelan. Efek dari sikutan maut sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak mau mengingat pirang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Aomine. "Hei, Furi. Kau mau makan apa? Ini aku belikan roti kesukaanmu. Dan masih ada makanan lain di sini. Kau makanlah yang banyak."

Furihata tertawa canggung ketika Aomine memaksanya untuk memakan banyak makanan. Rasanya aneh jika kau di perlakukan seperti anak kecil di depan temanmu.

"Umm..Aomine aku rasa aku belum lapar. Lebih baik kau simpan saja dulu makanan itu." Ucap Furihata.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau yang simpan." Aomine menyerahkan sekantung plastik itu pada Furihata. "Aku akan pulang ke rumahmu. Telepon saja jika kau sudah pulang. Dah." Pamit Aomine. Setelahnya memberi salam pada dua orang lain di toko itu─kecuali Kise, lalu segera keluar dari toko.

"Wah..aku tidak menyangka kalau Furihatacchi sepupunya Aominecchi." Celetuk Kise. "Padahal kalian kan tidak mirip."

Kasamatsu memutar kedua bola matanya, kekasihnya itu terkadang sungguh bodoh. "Tentu saja tidak mirip. Mereka kan cuma sepupu, bukannya saudara kandung."

"Ahaha, benar juga ya-ssu." Kise tertawa ketika menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Di sertai tawa dari Furihata dan Kuroko.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang Furihata dan Kuroko tolong ambilkan 100 tangkai mawar di belakang toko. Setelah itu bungkuslah dengan rapi agar besok bisa langsung kau kirimkan ke rumah pemilik perusahaan Akashi." Perintah Kasamatsu ketika sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya.

"Baik, Kasamatsu-san." Furihata dan Kuroko menjawab kompak. Segera pergi ke belakang toko untuk mengambil bunga mawar yang di maksud. Meninggalkan Kasamatsu dan Kise di bagian depan toko.

"Hei, Yukiocchi, kalau Furihatacchi tahu aku yang memberi tahu Akashicchi tentang dirinya, dia akan marah tidak ya?" tanya Kise agak khawatir.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa sejauh ini berjalan mulus. Akashi itu sepertinya tertarik pada Furihata. Benar kan?"

"Tentu saja-ssu. Akashicchi sampai memintaku untuk memberinya alamat Furihatacchi. Dan juga dia memintaku memberikan nomor telepon Furihatacchi. Katanya sih supaya nanti bisa meneror Furihatacchi-ssu."

Kasamatsu menatap horor si pirang, membuat si pirang tersenyum kecut ketika mendapati tatapan itu.

"Awas saja kalau si Akashi itu berani melukai Furi, akan aku tendang dia."

"Maa, maa. Yukiocchi tenang saja. Akashicchi itu orangnya baik kok. Hanya kadang terkesan sadis saja." Jelas Kise dan membuat Kasamatsu _sweatdrop_. "Tapi aku rasa ini akan agak sulit."

Alis Kasamatsu terangkat sebelah, menatap Kise untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aominecchi dan Akashicchi itu tidak pernah akur saat SMP. Kalau bertatap muka saja pasti akan langsung menjatuhkan satu sama lain-ssu. Bahkan Aominecchi tidak segan memukul Akashicchi." Kise bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat kejadian semasa SMP dulu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Akashicchi jika Aominecchi sampai tahu sepupu kesayangannya di taksir oleh Akashicchi-ssu."

Kasamatsu yang mendengarnyaa jadi dilema. Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi seperti seorang ibu yang bingung karena calon menantunya di benci oleh si kakak tertua yang amat menyayangi adik kecilnya.

"Astaga..ini akan benar-benar sulit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahaha akhirnya selesai juga chap lanjutannya :""D Maaf baru bisa nge** _ **post**_ **sekarang orz /sujud/ Habis ukk kemaren gak bisa langsung santai soalnya banyak remidi bertebaran menanti untuk Jei pungut satu persatu (?) Dan di chap kali Mas Aomine muncul sodarah sodarah! /prok prok prok/ Entah kenapa Jei ingin membuat Mas Aomine terkesan** _ **brother complex**_ **sama si Furi lol. Meski terkesan OOC tapi yasudahlah, jadinya nanti biar Mas Akashi harus bersusah payah dan sampai jatuh bangun (atau sampai berguling guling, kayang, roll depan dan roll belakang mungkin /gak gitu/) dalam mendapatkan hati Adek Furi tersayang :3 /di gunting** /

 **Oke sekarang Jei akan membalas ripiu-ripiu dari** _ **readers**_ **tertjintah sekalian :****

 **Hana Ma-chan : Makasih ya udah mau nunggu. Ini udah di lanjut kok :3**

 **Miharu348** **: Ini udah di lanjut ya ^^ Wah sukses juga ukknya OwO)9 /telat woi/**

 **Ryuki-chan : Sekarang Akashi udah bisa modus. Itu juga saya yang ngajarin :D /? Ah terima kasih atas doanya :""D Ukknya lancar meski kemaren sempet ada remidi orz Wkwk ini udah di lanjut ya ^^**

 **Ineedtohateyou** **: Iya makasih saya tau saya emang menggemaskan p(OwOq) /salah/ Hehe ini udah Jei coba panjangin kok chapnya. Semoga memuaskan jiwa dan raga ya /?**

 **YuraHira** **: Hai, Yu-chan ^o^)/ Makasih banyak udah mau nyempetin buat ngeripiu FF nista satu ini :""D Saya sangat terharu kalau Yu-chan suka dengan FF ini :') Dan ini udah di lanjut ya ~ Ahaha biasa sekolah saya memang rada gila. Nyesel sebenernya milih sekolah kerajinan begini orz**

 **RisaSano** **: #AkashiSiSingaModuserSayangChihuahuaManisCelamanyah /digampar/ Mau di tambahin saingan cinta Akashi gitu ya? Ya kita liat nanti dulu, tunggu Jei mendapat wangsit dari langit /? Buat sekarang sih saingannya Akashi cukup Mas Dakian dulu :3 /smirk unyu/?**

 **kou412** **: /tercubit dengan kecenya/ OwO Aduh Koukinya jangan di bawa pulang dong. Nanti kasian Mas Akashi menjomblo seumur hidupnya :'D Haha daijoubu. Kepuasan** _ **readers**_ **adalah kebahagiaan** _ **author**_ **/nangis tersendat sendat/?**

 **Neriyura** **: Uyeee ini udah apdet lagi! Yeee (?) /abaikan/ Haha bukan Kise si tampan nan cetar membahana namanya kalau belum bisa menaklukan Kasamatsu :3 Iya tenang aja itu sepeda udah jadi hak milik Furi kok. Lagian Kuroko udah lelah naik sepeda jadi dia maunya naik mobil biar tambah kece B))**

 **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : KiKasa nyempil dengan unyunya :3 Maklumlah itu** _ **pair**_ **fav Jei sebenarnya *w* /gak nanya/ Etto, pengantaran bunganya masih di tunda dulu ya. Salahkan kemunculan Mas Aomine di chap ini yang menghebohkan seluruh dunia dan akherat /gak/**

 **ShilaFantasy : Etto, itu si Kise jarang datang ke toko soalnya dia sibuk kerja (cari uang untuk masa depan dengan Kasamatsu) terus makin sibuk lagi gara-gara bantuin temen SMPnya yang katanya mau buka restoran. Intinya begitu tapi entahlah Jei juga bingung sama Kise /apa ini/ Ini udah di lanjut ya ~ Semoga memuaskan OwO)/**

 **Akasuna no Zaa-chan: Kalau saya nemu sepeda yang ngirim Akashi pasti udah langsung saya jual. Kan pasti mahal tuh :D /hus/ Wakakak saya juga senyam senyum sendiri pas ngebaca surat Akashi. Sip ini udah di lanjut ya :3 Dan ini udah Jei coba rada panjangin kok tapi kalo masih kurang panjang di chap selanjutnya bakal Jei panjangin lagi :'D**

 **Dan terakhir Jei ingin sekedar mengucapkan "Selamat Puasa" bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga lancar (asupan yaoinya) ya nak :'D /hus/ Yak, sekian bacotan gak penting dari** _ **author**_ **garing nan sok asik ini, di tunggu ripu-ripiu indahnya (?) Wasalam {}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04**

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu di pinggiran jalan pun mulai menyala seakan bersiap untuk menerangi jalan di kala malam. Dan itu menandakan sudah waktunya bagi para pegawai di toko bunga _**'un coin de soleil**_ **'** untuk segera pulang. Setelah selesai membereskan segala sesuatu yang terlihat berantakan, Furihata terlebih dahulu pamit. Secepat mungkin menelpon Aomine untuk menjemputnya. Namun berkali-kali di hubungi ponsel Aomine tetap tidak aktif, membuat Furihata jadi kesal sendiri.

"Yo, Furi. Sedang apa di luar sini?" Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum canggung ketika ternyata Kagami yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Um...aku sedang menunggu sepupuku."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Kuroko masih ada di dalam kan?" Tanya Kagami dan hanya di angguki oleh Furihata sebagai jawaban.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu toko kembali terbuka dari dalam. Menampakkan Kasamatsu dan Kuroko yang terlihat akan segera pulang dengan para kekasih mereka. Yang entah kenapa membuat Furihata jadi agak iri melihatnya.

"Eh? Furihatacchi belum pulang?"

"Ahaha, iya. Habisnya Aomine tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi."

"Kalau begitu ikut saja denganku. Tidak apa-apa kan Kise?" Kasamatsu menawarkan tumpangan pada Furihata namun di tolak dengan halus olehnya.

"Tidak perlu, Kasamatsu-san."

"Furihatacchi yakin tidak ingin kami antar?" Tawar Kise lagi ketika dirinya dan Kasamatsu hendak masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu Kise. Arah rumah kita berlawanan jadi nanti malah akan merepotkan saja."

"Kalau begitu denganku dan Kagami-kun saja. Rumah kita kan searah." Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang menawarkan tumpangan.

Furihata menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Kuroko. Kau juga pulanglah dengan Kagami. Aku akan menunggu Aomine saja di sini. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, jadi sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

Kise, Kasamatsu, Kagami dan Kuroko akhirnya mengalah. Mereka menuruti perkataan Furihata dan langsung masuk ke mobil masing-masing.

"Hati-hati, Furihata. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku." Pesan Kasamatsu sebelum Kise menjalankan mobilnya, menyusul mobil Kagami yang telah lebih dulu melaju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata menatap kedua mobil yang baru saja pergi itu, lalu melirik jam digital di ponselnya. Menghela napas berat ketika melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari sepupu bodohnya.

"Hah...lebih baik aku naik kereta saja."

Melangkahkan kakinya ke zebra cross yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Furihata kemudian menunggu sebentar sampai lampu bagi pejalan kaki berganti hijau, menyebrang dengan hati-hati meski cukup banyak penyebrang yang menyebrang dari arah berlawanan. Di pertengahan, langkah Furihata terhenti saat ponsel di gengamannya terjatuh karena tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang, ia pun mencoba mengambil ponselnya yang sudah terjatuh di aspal itu. Namun karena terlalu banyak orang yang menyebrang, jadi agak sulit mengambil ponselnya. Dan saat dirinya berhasil mengambil ponsel-yang untungnya masih dalam keadaan utuh- lampu sudah kembali berganti menjadi merah dan tak lama sebuah motor melaju kearahnya ketika dirinya baru akan berdiri dari tempatnya.

CKIIIIIT

Si pengendara yang menaiki motor itu langsung menghentikan laju motornya, membuatnya berhasil menghindari Furihata. Banyak pejalan kaki yang kembali berpaling karena terkejut oleh suara decitan ban dengan aspal barusan. Sekaligus ikut memperhatikan Furihata yang saat ini sudah jatuh terduduk ketika menyadari dirinya nyaris tertabrak-lagi.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Si pengendara motor menghampiri Furihata yang masih gemetar, mengguncang bahunya pelan untuk menyadarkan Furihata yang terlihat masih terkejut.

Tak ada respon dari Furihata. Membuat si pengendara memutuskan menggendong Furihata dan membawanya ke seberang jalan, tanpa memindahkan motornya terlebih dahulu.

"Hu-huwaa a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Furihata ketika sadar dirinya tengah di gendong oleh orang asing.

"Ya karena tadi kau tidak meresponku, jadi aku pikir kau masih terlalu lemah untuk sekedar berjalan." Ucap orang asing itu. "Lihat, bahkan tubuhmu gemetaran."

Wajah Furihata memerah, memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak bertatapan langsung dengan orang asing tadi. "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

Orang itu pun tersenyum. Meski tak terlihat karena masih mengenakan helmnya.

"Kau ini masih saja ceroboh. Benar-benar membuatku gemas." Ucap pengendara motor itu saat menurunkan Furihata dari gendongannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Tanpa mempedulikan Furihata, pengendara motor tadi terlihat mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya, sepertinya baru mendapat sebuah pesan dari orang di seberang sana. Segera membalasnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. Setelahnya melirik sekilas pada Furihata.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan mengambil motorku dan akan aku antar kau pulang."

"H-hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang merasuki Furihata hingga dirinya menurut dan mau saja di bonceng oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Yah, melihat wajah orang asing ini saja belum, bagaimana mau berkenalan. Eh? Bukan berarti dirinya ingin berkenalan, loh.

"Hei." Panggil si pengendara tadi.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?"

Furihata berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengenali si pemilik suara dari balik helm ini.

"Umm...apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Furihata memastikan.

"Tentu saja pernah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mengenalmu." Jawab orang itu. "Meskipun pertemuan pertama kita sangatlah buruk."

Alis Furihata terangkat sebelah, apa katanya? Pertemuan yang sangat buruk? Memangnya pernah?

Si pengendara menyeringai dari balik helmnya ketika melihat wajah Furihata dari kaca spionnya. Berusaha menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu Furihata.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bahkan mengataiku iblis, Furi." Ucapnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Furihata sadar akan satu hal. Wajahnya memucat ketika tahu siapa orang yang saat ini tengah memboncengnya.

"A..akashi Sei..juurou?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Heh..kau terlihat lebih jinak dari sebelumnya. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat tadi aku nyaris menabrakmu untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada mengejek.

"E-enak saja! Ya sudah turunkan saja aku di sini! Mana sudi aku di bonceng olehmu! Ayo cepat turunkan aku!" Furihata berteriak heboh setelahnya, memukul-mukul kepala Akashi yang untungnya sedang memakai helm, jadi tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam kita berdua bisa jatuh."

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Akashi, Furihata terus saja memukuli kepala Akashi tanpa ampun. Memaksa Akashi harus menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan.

"Kau ini masih keras kepala rupanya. Mau aku gulingkan ke jurang?!" Kata Akashi dengan suara meninggi, sesaat setelah menghentikan motornya, melepas helmnya untuk menatap Furihata dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Co-coba saja kalau berani!"

Akashi turun dari motornya, meninggalkan helmnya dan kembali mengangkat tubuh Furihata.

"He-hei! Mau apa kau?! Turunkan aku!"

"Kau bilang tadi coba saja, yasudah ini aku baru akan mencoba membuangmu ke jurang."

Furihata membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"La-lakukan saja! Aku akan menghantuimu!" Ucap Furihata tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah." Balas Akashi santai. Masih dengan menggendong Furihata, dirinya membawa Furihata ke pinggir jurang yang sebenarnya sudah di batasi dengan pagar pembatas jalan, namun masih terlihat berbahaya kalau melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Furihata yang memang takut ketinggian mulai terisak, tanpa sadar malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket kulit yang saat ini di kenakan Akashi.

"Hiks..maaf..hiks aku tidak akan memukulimu lagi..hiks.." Furihata terisak, membuat senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajah Akashi.

"Iya aku tahu. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh akan menjatuhkanmu ke jurang. Mana tega aku melakukannya." Ucap Akashi seraya berjalan menjauhi jurang tadi. "Makanya jangan bersikap keras kepala begitu. Kau jadi tidak manis lagi." Tambahnya yang membuat Furihata bersemu.

"Aku tidak manis, dasar iblis jelek."

Akashi tertawa kecil. Astaga yang benar saja. Baru sekarang ada orang yang mengatainya jelek. Membuat Akashi makin gemas.

"Lalu kalau aku jelek, kau apa? Tidak berbentuk?" Ejek Akashi membalas perkataan Furihata sebelumnya.

"Enak saja! Berkacalah sebelum meledekku."

Akashi tersenyum, membiarkan Furihata terus berbicara tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya. Kembali mendudukkan Furihata di motornya dan dengan segera melajukan motornya di jalan raya yang berhiaskan cahaya lampu sebagai penerangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam menerpa wajah Furihata, menerbangkan surai cokelatnya yang menutupi kedua matanya, yang entah kenapa lama-kelamaan terasa agak berat dan pada akhirnya kedua mata miliknya tertutup akibat hembusan angin yang menggodanya untuk tertidur.

"Hei, turunlah." Sebuah goncangan membangunkannya. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata sejak tadi dirinya tertidur di punggung Akashi. Hah..pantas saja tadi rasanya sangat wangi, ternyata itu wangi Aka-

"Oi, kau mau aku menggendongmu lagi?"

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Dengan segera Furihat menurunkun dirinya dari motor milik Akashi, secepatnya ingin langsung masuk kr rumahnya dan menikmati guyuran air hangat serta kasurnya yang nyaman. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari kalau saat ini dirinya berada di depan sebuah taman, bukan pintu depan rumahnya.

"Umm..Akashi-san, ini bukan rumahku. Kau tidak lupa alamat rumahku kan?"

Akashi memperhatikan wajah bingung pemuda manis di sampingnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Memang bukan. Anak TK saja tahu kalau ini taman, bukannya sebuah rumah."

Perempatan muncul di jidat Furihata, melirik sinis kearah Akashi setelahnya.  
"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak lebih pintar dari anak TK."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau anak TK itu lebih pintar darimu. Kau saja yang salah menyimpulkan." Akashi berucap dengan seringai menggoda di wajahnya. Furihata yang menyadari kebodohannya hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah merajuk begitu. Ayo ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Akashi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, namun Furihata masih berdiri mematung di sana. Akashi yang menyadarinya kemudian kembali berjalan menghampiri Furihata dan menggandeng sebelah tangannya. "Manja sekali. Dasar anak kecil." Ledeknya.

"E-enak saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menuntun Furihata ke sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di taman tadi. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sana sebelum dirinya pergi untuk membeli minuman kaleng di mesin otomatis. Hanya pergi untuk beberapa saat dan sudah kembali dengan membawa 2 kaleng minuman di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Akashi menyerahkan sekaleng cokelat untuk Furihata yang di terima tanpa protes darinya. Akashi kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Furihata, segera membuka sekaleng kopi hitam miliknya, meneguknya perlahan hingga di rasa pemuda di sampingnya tengah memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?"

Furihata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kaget aksinya di ketahui Akashi. Membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Ti-tidak apa apa."

Akashi melirik kearah Furihata untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau minum cokelat milikmu? Kau tidak suka? Akan aku belikan yang lain kalau memang kau tidak suka." Akashi hendak berdiri, namun terhenti ketika Furihata lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"A-ano, maaf tidak usah. Umm..aku hanya saja.."

"Kau kenapa? Tidak suka aku ada di sini?"

Furihata menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja hari ini Akashi-san terlihat umm..berbeda."

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Akashi saat mendengar perkataan Furihata, tertawa mengejek setelahnya. "Heee..berbeda ya? Memang sebelumnya aku bagaimana?"

"Yah, umm..jujur saja sebelumnya Akashi-san itu...sangat menyebalkan." Aku Furihata seraya menggaruk sebelah pipinya. "Dan juga menakutkan." Tambahnya lagi dengan suara yang agak di pelankan.

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, seperti sudah terbiasa mendengar komentar seperti itu tentang dirinya. "Ya, kurasa kau memang benar. Itu memang sudah bawaan dari lahir."

"..."

"Tapi aku senang saat kau dengan beraninya memarahiku. Bahkan hingga mengataiku. Benar-benar menarik." Tawanya. "Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah melakukan semua itu padaku. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berani menggerutu dan menjelek-jelekkanku di belakang, sedangkan saat di depanku mereka selalu berusaha terlihat baik. Aku muak melihatnya." Ucap Akashi dengan nada serius.

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kau itu mirip dengan mendiang ibuku. Selalu memarahiku jika sikapku sudah kelewatan, membuatku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya kulakukan." Tuturnya. "Dan semenjak ibuku meninggal tidak ada lagi orang yang berani untuk memarahiku. Kalau pun ada mungkin orang itu adalah ayahku. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya. Jadilah aku seperti ini. Tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan benar atau salah." Sambungnya lagi. Akashi kemudian kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya hingga habis, berhenti berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Dan menatap kearah Furihata setelahnya, seperti ingin melihat tanggapan Furihata mengenai ucapannya.

"A-aku tidak berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Furihata tergagap. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau diriku memarahimu, aku hanya terpancing emosi. A-aku ini tidak terlalu pandai mengendalikan emosiku, m-makanya terkadang jadi meledak-ledak seperti itu." Jelas Furihata.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Furihata. "Meskipun begitu tetap saja aku senang kau melakukannya." Ucapnya. "Terima kasih, Kouki." Lanjutnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Furihata.

Wajah Furihata memanas ketika namanya di panggil oleh Akashi. Entahlah, dirinya seperti cokelat yang meleleh jika bersentuhan dengan api. Memilih untuk menunduk agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Akashi. "I-itu bukan apa-apa."

Akashi hanya memperhatikan wajah Furihata dari samping, tak berniat untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi. Keheningan itu membuat Furihata merasa agak tidak nyaman, sehingga pada akhirnya dirinya kembali mengajak bicara Akashi. Meskipun bahan pembicaraan yang di bahas tak terlalu penting, hanya sebuah pembahasan umum saat kau baru berkenalan dengan seseorang. Namun bagi Akashi tetap saja pembicaraan itu cukup menarik baginya karena ini seperti sedang berbagi cerita dengan ibunya dulu. Hal yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Jadi tentu saja Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Furihata dengan senang hati. Terlalu asik dengan obrolan tak berujung itu, membuat mereka tak sadar jika hari semakin malam, angin malam pun mulai bertiup kala itu. Tapi tetap di abaikan oleh kedua orang yang masih sibuk berbincang itu dan akan terus berlanjut kalau saja ponsel Akashi tak berdering.

Meminta izin pada Furihata untuk sejenak mengangkatnya, Akashi pergi menjauhi bangku tempat dirinya duduk tadi, membiarkan Furihata sendirian di sana. Furihata hanya memperhatikan Akashi yang terlihat sedang mengobrol cukup serius dengan orang di seberang sana, mungkin itu telepon penting dari kliennya. Dan sesaat setelah memperhatikan Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, Furihata jadi teringat pada Aomine yang entah sudah membalas pesannya atau belum. Dengan segera Furihata mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh. Menekan beberapa angka pada ponsel layar sentuhnya untuk memasukkan _password_ , dirinya agak terkejut mendapati banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dari Aomine dan tentu saja pesan masuk yang tak kalah banyaknya. Ah, salahkan Furihata yang selalu membuat ponselnya dalam keadaan _silent_ hingga dirinya tak mengetahui adanya pesan masuk dari Aomine.

Dengan segera Furihata menekan kontak Aomine di ponselnya untuk mengubungingya. Menunggu beberapa detik sampai terdengar suara Aomine di seberang sana.

"Hei, kau ini ke mana saja?! Aku tadi pergi ke tokomu tapi kau sudah tidak ada!" Teriakan Aomine membuat Furihata harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku kira kau tidak akan menjemputku. Makanya aku pulang sendiri."

Sebuah helaan terdengar dari ujung sana. "Kalau begitu di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ah, tidak usah. Kenalanku akan mengantarku pulang."

"Kenalanmu? Siapa?"

"Umm..itu..dia-"

"Kouki, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantorku."

Furihata terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali berbicara pada Aomine. "A-aku akan segera pulang. Dah." Sambungan terputus, Furihata pun segera berdiri untuk mengikuti Akashi yang terlihat sudah menunggunya.

"Siapa?"

"Eh? Siapa apanya?"

Akashi menatap Furihata serius. "Yang barusan bicara denganmu di telepon itu siapa?"

Furihata menyengir kecil kemudian tertawa. "Haha, dia sepupuku. Dia sangat khawatir karena tidak menemukanku di toko saat ia menjemputku tadi."

"Oh." Balas Akashi singkat. "Naiklah. Dan pegangan yang erat. Aku tidak tanggung kalau kau sampai jatuh."

Furihata menuruti perkataan Akashi, meskipun hanya memegang ujung jaket kulit Akashi bukan memeluknya.

"Aku bilang pegangan yang erat."

"I-ini sudah pegangan kok."

"Yasudah, kalau jatuh aku tidak tanggung."

Dengan itu Akashi melajukan motornya, tak lagi mempedulikan Furihata yang menarik jaketnya kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk rumah Furihata. Menanti kepulangan sepupunya seraya memainkan ponselnya. Namun tak lama melemparkan ponsel biru itu ke sembarang arah ketika di rasa sudah tak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan dengan ponselnya.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Aomine yang sudah beranjak dari sofa yang barusan ia duduki, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk rumah Furihata. Bertepatan ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru motor. Dan terlihatlah Furihata yang turun dari sana tanpa mengenakan helm di kepalanya. Aomine pun langsung membuka pintu untuk menyambut Furihata.

"Furi, kau dari mana saja?! Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam bera─"

Perkataan Aomine terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Furihata. Pria berambut merah yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Aka..shi..."

Mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuatnya, Aomine segera menghampiri Furihata dan Akashi. Kemudian langsung memukul wajah Akashi, membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari motornya kalau saja Furihata tidak langsung menariknya.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh sepupuku lagi, brengsek!"

Akashi mengelap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, melirik sinis kearah orang yang baru saja memukulnya. "Daiki.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, Jei akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang -^-)/ Maaf ya kalau Jei baru bisa apdet FF ini sekarang, salahkan tugas dan ulangan yang berkesinambungan itu /sigh/ Bahkan bulan depan Jei udah mulai bimbel persiapan UN :') Ditambah persiapan buat sbmptn yang bikin waktu luang Jei makin berkurang :"" /curcol/ Tapi Jei akan berusaha buat secepatnya menyelesaikan FF ini (doakan para guru Jei mulai mengurangi tugas-tugas terkutuk mereka OTL) Dan Jei harap semoga chap ini bisa cukup memuaskan para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian :'3**

 **Oke, cukup sekian curcolan gak penting Jei di sini, jangan lupa ripiu-ripiu indah dari para** _ **readers**_ **sekalian~**

 **Bhabhaiiiiiii :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T or M for the language (?)**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05**

Furihata kini duduk di berhadapan dengan sepupunya, Aomine. Mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengajak Aomine berbicara, namun sepertinya terlalu sulit mengingat Aomine masih dalam kondisi 'panas' akibat pertemuan kembalinya dengan Akashi. Menggaruk pipinya canggung, Furihata memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Aomine." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

Furihata sedikit tersentak, tapi tetap saja ia lanjut bertanya. "A-apa kau sudah lama kenal dengan Akashi-san?"

Aomine berdecih kesal. "Dia satu SMP denganku. Tapi kami tidak berteman."

"Ahaha, i-itu terlihat sangat jelas kok." Tawa Furihata canggung. 'Lagipula siapa yang langsung memukul temannya sendiri saat mereka bertemu?' Batin Furihata menambahkan.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan si orang aneh itu?" Aomine balik bertanya.

Furihata berpikir sejenak. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena jujur saja kalau dia juga tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Akashi. Teman? Tidak, tidak. Mereka bahkan tidak sedekat itu untuk disebut sebagai teman. Ah, tapi bukannya tadi Akashi baru saja mengajaknya mengobrol berdua di taman bahkan sampai mengantarnya pulang. Jadi apa itu sudah termasuk kategori teman?

"Kami..umm…berteman?"

"Kau terlihat ragu Furi." Ucap Aomine. "Jawab saja yang jujur, aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku sudah jujur. Kami hanya berteman."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi bisa memiliki teman. Aku pikir harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk berteman dengan orang dari kalangan biasa."

"I-iya." Angguk Furihata. "Awalnya Akashi-san memang terlihat sombong dan merendahkan orang lain. Tapi aku rasa itu hanya karena tidak ada orang yang berani menasehatinya."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Furihata kembali menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Yah, barusan dia mengatakannya padaku. Dan kurasa lama-kelamaan Akashi-san jadi lebih bisa menghargai orang lain." Komentar Furihata.

"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Furihata menatap Aomine dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Terlalu penasaran dengan hal yang membuat sepupunya itu menjadi tidak suka atau bahkan benci pada Akashi.

"Kenapa?" Terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya, satu kata tanya itu pun meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut Furihata.

Aomine menatapnya malas. Menghela napas cukup panjang sebelum balik bertanya pada Furihata. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Furihata polos. "Karena sepertinya menarik mendengar hal yang membuat orang sombong seperti Akashi-san bertengkar dengan orang bodoh sepertimu, _nii-san_." Tambah Furihata yang di ikuti dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Furi!" Teriak Aomine frustrasi. "Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilan _nii-san_ itu?! Terakhir kau memanggilku begitu saat kau masih duduk di bangku SD!"

"Kau itu bodoh, Aomine. Kalau kau pintar, kau tidak akan kabur dari rumah hanya karena di jodohkan dengan Imayoshi- _san_." Ejek Furihata. "Menangnya kenapa? Aku hanya iseng saja. Lagipula dulu kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu _nii-san_."

Aomine berpindah tempat ke sebelah Furihata. Segera mencubit keras-keras kedua pipi kenyal sepupunya itu.

"Kau sudah berani melawan rupanya, adik manis."

"Aww...sakit! Kau mau membuat pipiku lepas, hah?!" Jerit Furuhata seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Aomine.

"Pipi tidak bisa lepas semudah itu, Furi." Aomine menghentikan aksi mencubit pipi Furihata, menatap sepupunya yang segera mengelus-elus pipinya yang terlihat memerah karena baru saja di cubit olehnya. Aomine membiarkannya beberapa saat, sampai ia kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka yang sebelumnya. "Soal Akashi.." Aomine yang dengan sengaja menggantung ucapannya membuat Furihata langsung menatapnya.

"Bilang saja, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu." Ucap Furihata.

Aomine menyentil hidung Furihata cukup keras, membuat si pemilik hidung memekik kesakitan.

"Hei! Itu untuk apa?!" Tanya Furihata seraya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terlihat memerah.

"Karena Akashi, aku harus melihat ibuku bersusah payah membanting tulang untuk membantu ayahku mencari uang. Setiap hari aku melihat ibuku bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan dagangan roti yang akan ia jual saat ayahku masih belum menemukan pekerjaannya yang baru." Aomine mulai bercerita. "Dan saat tahu aku satu sekolah dengan anak dari si Akashi keparat yang telah memecat ayahku dari pekerjaannya, aku tentu saja langsung membencinya. Apalagi kami memang tidak pernah akur. Dia suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain seenaknya. Aku rasa itu sudah bawaan dari lahir jika kau berasal dari keluarga kaya seperti itu kan?"

Furihata tertegun. Tampak sedikit kaget mendengar cerita Aomine. Ia tak menyangka kalau paman dan bibinya harus mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi menurut Furihata seharusnya Aomine tidak perlu membenci Akashi. Toh itu bukan salahnya. Yang memecat ayah Aomine adalah ayah Akashi, bukannya Akashi Seijuro yang ia kenal. Meski Furihata tak menampik jika Akashi Seijuro juga sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi semua manusia punya kekurangan kan? Dan itulah kekurangan Akashi.

"Aku turut prihatin. Aku tidak tahu paman dan bibi pernah mengalami hal seperti itu." Komentar Furihata.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan si brengsek itu! Aku tidak mau kau di perlakukan dengan semena-mena, Furi!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Aomine, Furihata hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau sepupunya sangat khawatir pada dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menjauhi Akashi. Karena dirinya sendirilah yang paling tahu jika Akashi bukanlah orang jahat. Ia hanya kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang. Apalagi semenjak ibunya meninggal. Itulah penyebab Akashi menjadi orang yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Maaf Aomine. Tapi aku rasa kau salah. Akashi-san bukanlah orang jahat. Ia hanya kesepian. Ia juga kurang perhatian." Ucap Furihata, mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Aomine.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?! Kau mengasihaninya?!" Nada suara Aomine meninggi, membuat Furihata sedikit terkejut.

"A-aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Akashi-san sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Dan ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang anak." Jelas Furihata lagi. "Tidak seperti kita. Kita berdua masih memiliki orang tua. Meski pun kita bukanlah orang yang berharta banyak dan berkedudukan tinggi seperti Akashi-san, tapi kita memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangi kita. Hal yang tidak dimiliki Akashi-san. Jadi aku mohon, maafkanlah Akashi-san dan berbaikanlah dengannya. Kau tahu kan ini bukanlah salahnya."

Kini giliran Aomine yang tertegun. Tidak menyangka jika sepupu manisnya bisa berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan dirinya terlihat tidak takut untuk membela Akashi yang jelas-jelas sangat ia benci. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan sepupunya barusan, Aomine berpikir kalau ucapan Furihata ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa membenci Akashi kalau yang memecat ayahnya bahkan bukanlah Akashi, melainkan ayah dari Akashi? Ah, ternyata benar perkataan orang selama ini. Dirinya memang sangat bodoh.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu berteman dengannya."

Mata Furihata membulat lucu. "Benarkah?"

"Iya." Satu anggukan dari Aomine. "Tapi kalau si brengsek itu memperlakukanmu dengan seenaknya, akan aku robek kejantanannya." Lanjut Aomine dengan wajah seriusanya.

"Jangan kau berani melakukannya, Aomine!"

Dan setelahnya satu bantalan kursi mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Aomine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Furihata membawa mawar pesanan Akashi sesuai dengan yang sudah di minta sebelumnya. Mengayuh sepedanya perlahan menuju ke rumah Akashi yang jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh dari toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Sesekali bersenandung kecil karena pagi itu suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

Beberapa menit ia lalui dengan kegiatan mengayuh sepeda, hingga akhirnya dirinya tiba di sebuah rumah yang dapat di pastikan adalah milik Akashi. Sebuah rumah dengan gerbang utama berukuran raksasa. Melihat gerbangnya saja sudah membuat siapapun terkagum-kagum, tak terkecuali dengan Furihata.

"Woaaah, rumah Akashi-san benar-benar luar biasa!" Furihata berseru, dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar jika dirinya harus segera mengantarkan pesanan bunga Akashi. Ia pun memencet sebuah tombol yang ada tepat di samping gerbang utama tadi. Seketika gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuat Furihata kembali berdecak kagum. Dan awalnya agak ragu apakah dirinya boleh masuk begitu saja tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, tapi toh kakinya memaksanya untuk langsung masuk saja.

Masih terus berjalan seraya menuntun sepeda miliknya, Furihata melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya─hanya untuk menemukan halaman rumah Akashi yang begitu luas, tertutupi rerumputan hijau dan beberapa bunga liar.

'Bahkan halamannya seluas ini.' Batin Furihata takjub.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan tapi pasti, Furihata akhirnya sampai di bangunan utama yang berada tepat di ujung jalan yang tadi ia tapaki. Setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan sepedanya di sisi sebelah kiri bangunan bergaya klasik itu dan tak lupa membawa rangkaian bunga mawar pesanan Tuan Muda Akashi. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu berwarna putih, kemudian memencet sebuah bel yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu itu terbuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berambut merah dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Tersenyum saat mengetahui orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Selamat datang, Furi. Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Furihata dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir akibat ulah tangan lihai Akashi yang sudah terlebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya, menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam istana dari sang iblis merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahaha ide saya mentok nyampe situ doang x'D /di tabok/ Maafkan diri ini karena baru bisa apdet sekarang (itupun apdet ala kadarnya orz) Jujur saja sekarang Jei lagi di sibukkan oleh banyaknya tugas, bimbel, try out beserta kawan-kawannya (UAS, pra UN bla bla (?)). Maklumlah Jei di awal April udah ujian :') Dan kemungkinan besar fic ini baru bisa lanjut setelah Jei selesai ujian (ceritanya mau fokus UN orz)**

 **Jadi Jei harap pengertiannya ya dari readers sekalian /bow/ Doakan saja UNnya lancar biar fic ini bisa cepet lanjut :'3 /aamiin/ Ya pokoknya udah segitu aja. Sekian bacotannya. Atas perhatiannya terima kasih '-')/**

 **RnR please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T or M for the language (?)**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Akashi Seijuro and Furihata Kouki**

 **Supporting Cast : Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **Love Blossom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

Hal pertama yang Furihata lihat ketika Akashi mengajaknya masuk ke rumahnya adalah lampu-lampu kaca besar yang menghiasi ruang tamu milik keluarga Akashi. Dan juga tangga yang di hiasi ukiran dari pohon ek yang memisahkan diri menjadi dua. Tangga satu di sebelah kiri dan yang lain di sisi kanan ruangan tentunya─tangga nan megah itu terhubung dengan balkon megah yang mengitari ruang tamu itu.

'Wah, luas sekali...' Batin Furihata dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

Namun tak cukup sampai di situ. Masih dengan tangan yang terus menggandeng tangan Furihata, Akashi langsung saja mengajak Furihata menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Melewati sebuah lorong yang cukup luas, dengan dinding-dinding lorong yang di hiasi oleh banyak lukisan dan ukiran-ukiran yang dapat Furihata pastikan harganya cukup mahal. Mengingat betapa kayanya pria di sampingnya ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya Akashi dan Furihata berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu, telah berdiri seorang pelayan yang sepertinya telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-sama." Ucapnya seraya memberi hormat kepada Akashi. "Mari silahkan masuk." Lanjutnya yang langsung membukakan pintu ruangan itu dan memersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Dan lagi-lagi Furihata merasa jika rumah milik Akashi ini memang menakjubkan. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan ini saja di lengkapi dengan 4 buah jendela besar yang di hiasi dengan korden berwarna emas yang terbuat dari bludru. Dindingnya di cat merah dengan ukiran berbentuk bunga berwarna emas. Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat perapian beserta satu set sofa merah. Tak lupa meja kecil berbentuk persegi delapan yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga krisan sebagai pemanisnya. Lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu yang di pun menambah kesan mewah dalam ruangan itu. Dan jangan lupakan adanya keberadaan lampu kaca besar yang tergantung di atas ruangan itu.

"Akashi-san, ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" Seru Furihata tanpa sadar.

Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Furihata. "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, Kouki." Ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala Furihata pelan. "Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan meninggalkan pelayanku di sini untuk melayanimu. Jadi anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri." Akashi kembali berucap.

"A-aku menunggu di luar saja Akashi-san. Lagipula aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan bunga ini." Ucap Furihata berusaha menolak tawaran Akashi. Kemudian menyerahkan bunga mawar yang sedari tadi terus ia pegang kepada Akashi.

Tangan Akashi terulur untuk menyentuh rambut cokelat Furihata, kembali mengelusnya perlahan. "Jangan membantah, Kouki. Aku hanya ada urusan sebentar, setelah itu kita akan segera pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan soal bunga itu kau saja yang pegang. Karena kita akan pergi bersama."

Furihata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Akashi. Ia pun mengangguk kecil pada Akashi, yang setelahnya langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menyisakan Furihata dengan seorang pelayan Akashi.

"A-ano. Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" Furihata berusaha membuka pembicaran dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Furihata. "Dengan segala hormat, Tuan. Perkenalkan nama saya Keita. Salah seorang pelayan di rumah kediaman Akashi ini." Ucapnya sopan.

"E-eh? Tidak usah seformal itu. Anggap saja aku ini temanmu. Dan juga sepertinya kita seumuran." Furihata balas tersenyum. "Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong namaku Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal ya, Keita-kun." Furihata menyodorkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Keita.

Keita terlihat ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan dari Furihata. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika bersalaman dengan tamu dari tuannya. "U-um...maaf tapi saya tidak─"

Melihat keragu-raguan Keita, Furihata langsung saja menarik tangan Keita, menggenggamnya untuk di ajak bersalaman. "Tidak usah takut. Anggap saja kalau kita in berte─"

CKLEK

"Kouki, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Mobil kita sudah siap di de─" Akashi telah kembali. Namun dirinya cukup terkejut karena melihat Furihata dan pelanyannya tengah berpegangan tangan dan itu terlihat cukup mengganggu bagi Akashi. "Sedang apa kalian?"

Furihata kaget melihat Akashi yang sudah kembali. Tetapi Furihata hanya tersenyum saat Akashi menanyainya begitu. Di lain pihak, Keita merasa ketakutan. Bahkan sarung tangannya kini terasa mulai basah akibat keringatnya.

"Tu-tuan ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikir─"

"Kami sedang berkenalan." Jawab Furihata seraya masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Keita. "Benar kan, Keita-kun?"

Keita yang masih ketakutan hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian merasa lega saat Furihata melepaskan genggamannya.

Akashi menghela napasnya cukup panjang. Mencoba memaklumi apa yang barusan Furihata lakukan. "Yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang Kouki." Ajak Akashi seraya menggandeng tangan Furihata.

"E-eh? A-akashi-san kenapa harus di gandeng segala?"

"Supaya aku tidak kehilanganmu, Kouki." Ucap Akashi dengan nada menggoda, mengecup singkat punggung tangan Furihata yang membuatnya jadi merona.

"A-akashi-san aku bukan anak kecil."

Kekehan terdengar menyahuti perkataan Furihata. Dan tanpa membuang-membuang waktu, Akashi segera menarik tangan Furihata. Tak mempedulikan Furihata yang masih mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Hal itu di karenakan Akashi yang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Furihata yang masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya yang makin menjadi. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah Akashi. Pria itu sesekali memegang sebelah tangan Furihata, mengelusnya perlahan dan bahkan kembali menciumnya. Furihata yakin jika hal ini terus berlanjut, dirinya pasti akan di larikan ke rumah sakit karena serangan jantung.

Namun betapa beruntungnya Furihata ketika Akashi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gerbang putih yang besar. Membuka pintu mobilnya untuk turun dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Furihata.

"Ini di mana Akashi-san?" Tanya Furihata setelah Akashi menutup pintu mobilnya dan kembali menggandeng tangan Furihata.

Akashi tersenyum. "Ini tempat ibuku di makamkan, Kouki."

"Eh?" Furihata sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Akashi. Tapi Akashi kembali tersenyum dan segera mengajak Furihata untuk masuk ke pemakaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama di area pemakaman yang lumayan luas itu, akhirnya Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah makam. Sebuah makam yang terlihat sangat terawat dan megah. Pertanda bahwa makam itu memang bukanlah makam orang biasa.

"Ibu, aku kembali lagi tahun ini." Ucap Akashi lirih, namun senyuman terukir manis di wajahnya. "Tapi...kali ini aku tidak sendiri." Lanjutnya. Ia pun melirik kearah Furihata yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya, dengan tangan mereka yang masih terkait satu sama lain. Selanjutnya memberi isyarat pada Furihata untuk meletakan bunga yang ia bawa sedari tadi di makam ibunya.

Dengan langkah kikuknya Furihata berjalan lebih dekat ke makam ibu Akashi. Meletakkan bungan itu dengan perlahan, lalu berjongkok di depannya untuk berdoa.

Akashi yang melihatnya kemudian ikut berjongkok tepat di sebelah Furihata, mendoakan sang ibu tercinta. Mereka berdoa cukup lama, hingga Akashi bersuara,

"Bu, tenanglah di sana. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki Kouki. Jadi, ibu tidak usah mencemaskanku lagi. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua mata Furihata terbelalak. Terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi. Dan saat ia baru saja hendak protes, hembusan angin kencang mendahuluinya. Menerbangkan banyak dedaunan dan kelopak bunga kecil, membuatnya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Tolong jaga anakku, Furihata.'_

Bisikkan itu sontak membuat Furihata makin terkejut. Membuka kedua matanya saat angin telah berhenti berhembus, mendapati Akashi tengah tersenyum di hadapannya seraya mendekapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

"Eh?"

"Barusan kau nyaris jatuh kalau tidak aku tangkap. Kau kelelahan, hm?"

Furihata menggeleng cepat, segera berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok tadi namun ia kembali berakhir jatuh di dekapan Akashi.

"Jangan langsung berdiri jika kau baru saja berjongkok. Rasanya pasti pusing sekali." Akashi tersenyum, membuat wajah Furihata memerah.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik, baik. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Akashi seraya menggandeng Furihata. Furihata pun hanya menurut saja, dan tanpa ia sadari dirinya tersenyum sangat lebar kala itu. Perlahan berjalan meninggalkan makam orang terkasih bagi Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kenapa Furihata lama sekali?" Kasamatsu yang tengah duduk santai di depan Kuroko bertanya.

"Mungkin dia di culik Kasamatsu-san."

"HAH?! TI-TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN FURIHATA DI CULIK! A-AKU AKAN MENCARINYA!"

Baru saja Kasamatsu hendak berjalan keluar toko, Kuroko menahan lengan Kasamatsu.

"Jangan Kasamatsu-san. Aku yakin tidak akan ada penculik yang berani menculik Furihata-kun dari orang yang lebih mengerikan dari para penculik manapun." Ucap Kuroko yang membuat Kasamatsu bingung. Kuroko pun hanya tersenyum. "Yang berani dan bisa menculik Furihata-kun hanya Akashi-san. Benar kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang amat sangat tepat itu membuat Kasamatsu lega. Kembali duduk di kursinya tadi.

"Kurasa kau benar. Furihata pasti aman jika bersama Akashi."

Mereka berdua pun hanya tertawa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Furihata jika ia bersama Akashi nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menjalankan mobilnya dengan cukup santai, sesekali melihat ke samping untuk memastikan jika Furihata baik-baik saja.

"Tidak baik terus melihat kesamping saat menyetir, A-akashi-san." Furihata mengingatkan ketika Akashi kembali melihat kearahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan indah, Kouki. Makanya aku selalu melihat kearahmu." Satu jawaban Akashi itu membuat pipi Furihata bersemu, dirinya jadi salah tingkah.

"A-akashi-san suka menggombali orang ya? Kalau iya, tolong hentikan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ka-karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."

Mendengar penuturan Furihata membuat Akashi tersenyum puas. Ia pun kembali menggoda Furihata hingga membuat Furihata beberapa kali berteriak dan merengut sebal. Namun acara menggoda Furihata harus terhenti saat mobil Akashi berhenti di depan toko bunga tempat Furihata bekerja.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Akashi seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Keluar lebih dahulu untuk menyambut Furihata dan menggandengnya.

"Akashi-san tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku." Bisik Furihata malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang punya waktu luang yang lebih hari ini." Balas Akashi santai. Mendorong pintu depan toko ketika sudah berada di depannya.

KLINING

"Ah, selamat datang, Tu-" Ucapan Kasamatsu terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. "Furihata! Astaga aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Kasamatsu-san. Tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Furihata yang membuat Kasamatsu lega.

"Iya. Kouki akan selalu baik-baik saja selama dia dalam pengawasanku." Ucap Akashi menambahkan.

"Nah, benar kan ucapanku, Kasamatsu-san?" Kali ini Kuroko ikut bersuara, membuat Kasamatsu tertawa.

"Ya kurasa kau benar Kuroko-kun. Dan terima kasih karena telah mengantarkan pegawaiku dengan keadaan baik, Akashi."

Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Dan tolong sampaikan pada Ryota rasa terima kasihku karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan malaikat seperti Kouki." Ucap Akashi seraya mengelus surai cokelat Furihata.

Kasamatsu kembali tertawa. "Baiklah. Nanti pasti aku sampaikan." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika hubungan kalian akan berkembang secepat ini."

"Aku juga tidak." Balas Akashi. "Tapi mungkin ini karena cinta? Entahlah Kasamatsu, ini sesuatu yang baru untukku."

Kasamatsu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu aku harap kau bahagia. Dan tolong jaga Furihata."

Akashi mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja."

Furihata yang mendengar percakapan Kasamatsu dan Akashi hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan penuh rasa bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Kise? Dan apa maksudnya menjagaku?"

Melihat Furihata yang kebingungan, Kasamatsu segera saja menenangkannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Tapi nanti kau mungkin bisa bertanya langsung pada kekasih bodohku itu."

"Hah?"

Kini giliran Akashi yang tertawa kecil, menangkup wajah Furihata sebelum berucap, "Kau tak perlu memusingkannya Kouki. Yang terpenting mulai saat ini kau adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro seorang. Jadi jangan berani-berani untuk melirik orang lain. Mengerti?" Titah Akashi yang membuat Furihata makin tidak mengerti.

"H-hah? A-aku tidak menger-"

CHU

Satu kecupan mendarat dengan lembut pada bibir Furihata. Membuat Kasamatsu dan Kuroko nyaris berteriak karenanya.

"Aku harap dengan itu kau mengerti, Kouki." Ucap Akashi setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat itu.

"Ah, tampaknya aku harus pergi sekarang." Akashi kembali berucap seraya melirik kearah jam tangannya "Aku permisi dulu. Pekerjaanku sudah menunggu." Akashi berpamitan pada Kasamatsu, sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Dan tolong jaga Kouki, Kasamatsu." Tambahnya sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Furihata dan berjalan keluar toko, meninggalkan Furihata yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ahaha, jadi akhirnya Akashi menciumnya?"_ Terdengar suara tawa cukup nyaring dari seberang sana, membuat Kasamatsu harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Iya, bodoh. Kau harusnya ada di sini untuk menyaksikannya."

 _"Yah, sayang sekali karena pekerjaanku aku tidak bisa ke sana."_ Ucap Kise yang terdengar sedikit kecewa. _"Ah, tapi tidak masalah. Aku hanya tinggal bertanya langsung pada Akashicchi. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia data-"_

 _CKLEK_

 _"-AH! AKASHICCHI!"_ Kise kembali berteriak dari seberang sana. _"Sudah dulu ya, Yukiocchi. Aku menyayangimu-ssu!"_

PIP

Sambungan terputus, Kasamatsu pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka akan selancar ini."

Dan di hari itu, beberapa kelopak bunga tampak bermekaran, menghiasi toko bunga sederhana milik Kasamatsu. Seperti mengetahui jika di hari itu baru saja ada sebuah cinta baru yang tengah mekar di dalam hati Akashi dan juga Furihata. Cinta yang tengah bersiap untuk menjadi lebih indah dan lebih menawan dari sebelumnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahaha akhirnya selesai jugaaa OTL /sujud syukur/ Oke maafkan kalau FF ini berakhir dengan ketidak jelasan dan tidak seperti yang** _ **readers**_ **harapkan. Tapi Jei sudah berusaha cukup keras untuk menyelesaikannya sampai akhir (sebenernya Jei bahkan hampir saja menghapus FF ini karena sempat gak dapat ide :'3)**

 **Tapi syukurlah berkat beberapa sumber yang bisa membuat Jei kembali mendapat inspirasi tentang cinta (beberapa momen KookMin/VHope yang bertebaran beberapa hari terakhir), FF ini dapat Jei selesaikan (Jei ngetiknya pas lagi puasa jadi gak bisa masukin adegan aneh-aneh :'v)**

 **Oke, sekian basa basinya, RnR juseyoooo :'D**


End file.
